


Collecting a Sample

by thatgirl255



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nerves all around, These two are dorks, but don't worry, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl255/pseuds/thatgirl255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is having trouble collecting the sample he needs for his newest experiment. Thankfully, Clint is there to help him out. A lot, and very very happily. Did he mention he really wanted to do this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting a Sample

Bruce Banner masturbated a lot in his life.

Well, not a lot a lot, not enough to really send jaws dropping and became some medical marvel, but he was a teenage boy once. He was no exception to the wild hormones and the discovering of ones body that happened during that phase. He had some memories of it, most of the more embarrassing moments like when he had to be late for classes to get rid of the sudden bulge in his pants, yet there has always been one reoccurring trend through them all. It had always been so easy. So why, why was it so hard now?

Bruce sighed as he moved the laptop off of his lap, the full colour scantily clad women still staring at him mockingly as he looked away. He removed his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, trying to conjure some sort of arousal from the posed, and most likely photoshopped, women on the screen. They were beautiful, and he did remember liking the nothing but stockings look, but he didn't feel anything. He shifted over to the separate tab he had opened, this time lean barely clothed men appearing on screen with the 'I want you' look in their eyes. They were pretty, and sexy he supposed, but still he felt nothing. 

He slumped, allowing himself to be melodramatic and heaving a world wary sigh. All he wanted was a simple semen sample. He didn't think he would have to be in the right mood, or make a whole event out of it to make it happen. Maybe this was just the first sign that he was getting old (well, second. He was sure the gray hair came first), maybe he should just skip all this and do tests to see how Viagra would react to the gamma in his blood. 

“Hey Doc.” 

Bruce startled, blinking and staring up at the doorway, getting just a glimpse of a large grin before someone stole a kiss from him. “Clint.” He greeted, still staring a little more wide eyed then he should at the man. He was so lost in his thoughts that he needed a moment to find a way out.

Clint, meanwhile, had no such problem. He rolled over and flopped down on the bed, taking all of two seconds before he made it look like he always belonged there. He looked over at Bruce, sharp blue eyes expectant and amused. Bruce blinked again. JARVIS usually told him before someone came onto his floor at the tower.

“JARVIS _did_ tell you, Brucie.” Apparently he had said that last bit aloud, because Clint was answering. He put his hands behind his head and shifted further back onto the pillows, looking like he intended to stay for a while. “You didn't answer, so I came in. Said you weren't doing anything important...” His words trailed off as his eyes wondered, grin slowly growing to something a little more mischievous. “But maybe we should update his definition of 'important'.”

Clint's eyes darted from what had gathered his attention to Bruce, eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive matter. It took Bruce a second longer then it should have to realize what Clint was looking at. He immediately closed his laptop, not that that would do anything, the damage had been done.

“I, uh...” Bruce stuttered, flustered and not sure why. He and Clint had been officially dating for almost seven months now, and they have talked a lot about sex lately. They haven't actually had it yet, though there hasn't been any pressure to have it either. Still, Clint catching him when he was—or rather attempting to—pleasure himself was not something he was prepared for. 

“Hey.” Clint placed a hand on his knee, and even through the pants he still had on, the warmth from it calmed him. Clint looked at him, smile dimmed but still genuine. “If you're not done yet I could...” He jerked his head towards the door, but his eyes flicked down to Bruce's lap. _I could go or I could stay._

It was a perfect opportunity to bury this before it even started. Bruce could say that he was done and forget about it, send Clint away and try again, or just shrug and talk about something completely different. Hell, he could so a lot more to cover up his embarrassment, but for some reason he didn't.

Like the idiot he was whenever he was around Clint, he shook his head. “I'm not done, but you can stay.” Clint started to inch his hand up towards his thigh, but Bruce slapped it to get Clint to stop. He withdrew his hand and pouted at him, but Bruce didn't care. “I haven't started I...” He sighed and started to fumble with his hands in a nervous tick, averting his gaze downward. “I don't really know how.”

Silence.

Bruce chanced a look over at Clint, watching as his mouth gaped open and closed as he grabbed at and failed to gasp the situation. His eyes were wide and disbelieving, and Bruce needed no words to know what he was trying to say. _How is that even possible, how did you do that, what?_ Bruce sighed as he looked away, immediately regretting his decision to tell Clint about the difficulties of his experiment. 

“Just forge—”

“How long?”

Bruce paused for a beat to let that sink in. Then, like the idiot he kept proving himself to be, he answered truthfully. “Not since Betty.” 

Clint's eyebrows went so far up he cut his forehead in half. “ _Ten years ago?!_ ”

Bruce damned the person who made memorizing his file mandatory. He exhaled, trying to quell the anger that rose with his embarrassment, but it didn't really work. “Yes, okay. _A while._ ” He elaborated, really not sure why he thought this would be a good idea. He made to get off the bed, really not caring if it was his room he would have to be leaving if it meant ending this conversation. “It's not a big—”

He was interrupted again by a hand on his back. Not trying to grab at him or demanding that he stay, but still he found himself sighing as he slowly settled back down.

“I'm sorry.” Clint said, though they both knew he had no idea what he was apologizing about specifically. Still, it made Bruce feel a little better, though not enough to look into his eyes. “Surprised me. Is it because of Hulk?”

Bruce nodded slowly, then drew his eyebrows together. “Not exactly.” He admitted after a moment. “At first yes, after just...” He trailed off with a shrug, not having really sure how to end it. Not that it seemed to matter, Clint's understanding little hum assured him he understood. Habits were hard to break. Habits were dangerous to break. Clint shifted and Bruce moved on near automatic with him. Soon he was settled with his head down on Clint's shoulder, drawn in tight with the archer's arm around him. He was still embarrassed, and couldn't quite shake the feeling to run away, but he felt a little better with Clint's warmth against his. Lips pressed lightly against his forehead and Bruce relaxed a little more.

“Not going to lie.” Clint mumbled, not having to speak any louder now that they were close. “Kind of want to give you a blow job.”

That made Bruce huff out a surprised laugh, turning to press his face against Clint's shoulder for a moment. “That's a bad idea.” He said, continuing quickly before Clint could protest and go on a squeal about it was an amazing idea. “I still need to test to see if I have the same amount of gamma in my semen as I do in my blood.”

“So that's why the—”

“Yeah.”

There was a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Bruce feeling more content the longer he lay there, listening to their steady breathing. “Alright.” Clint said out of the blue. Before he could ask about it Clint shifted again, getting out of bed completely. Bruce blinked and turned to look at him, but just as he was about to complain Clint got back into bed behind him. Bruce made a small noise of content when Clint wrapped his arms around him again, exhaling when he felt lips against his neck. “Let's do it.”

“Do wha...” Bruce trailed off when he felt kisses going up his neck and behind his ear. He hadn't gotten any in over ten years, but he would be an idiot not to know where Clint was going with this. “ _Clint._ ”

Clint shushed him lightly, kissing a spot behind his ear that made Bruce shiver. “Going to stay just like this.” Clint promised. “Hands right where they are.” As if to prove his point he squeezed him lightly around the middle. “Just thought you could use a little help.” Another kiss to the spot that made it a little harder to think. “Condom?”

A small spike of panic went over him. “I thought you said—”

“To collect your sample, honey.” Clint said with a small hint of amusement. Bruce felt Clint lay his head back on the pillow behind him, his huff of hot air ghosting against the back of his neck. “If it's alright.”

Bruce's hand slid up and down Clint's forearm as he thought about it. It was true that he was having some trouble starting this process, but he had to ask himself if he ready for this. This wouldn't be sex per se, but it would be the first time they took a step up from some heavy petting. He tried to think of any regrets he would have by doing this, and could only think of one very big one.

“We'll go slow.” Clint promised as if he was reading his thoughts. “Set up a safe word.” He made a small noise, and Bruce could visualize the way he scrunched up his nose in thought. “Jeep.”

“Jeep?” Bruce repeated, though he figured it was more than a random enough word for it to work. He took a small breath and nodded. He didn't have to talk about the other issue that might come up. They had already had a _very_ long and _very_ thorough conversation about what could happen if he transformed and what Clint was to do when it happened. Still. “Okay, and you know the—”

“Gamma dampener is under the pillow.” Clint recited fondly. “Under the bed, under the floor board, and in the closet. Or I just book it for the play pin.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “It's a Hulk proof cell in case I transform. Not a play pin.” He chose to ignore some of the smashable 'toys' that Tony let as a joke. 

“Not important.” Clint countered, leaning over to sharply nip at the shell of his ear. Bruce laughed, shoulder scrunching up as if to stop the ticklish motion. “Clint.”

“Bruce.” Clint chuckled lightly, giving him one last squeeze around the middle. “You never answered the question.”

Bruce ducked his head, taking a couple of seconds just to smile to himself. Nervous but excitable butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and he realized just how much he wanted to do this with his perfect amazing boyfriend. “Hands aren't right.” He said instead of an answer. He turned to smile at him and the smile he got back was so brilliant and beautiful it caused his heart to beat that little bit faster. He leaned in to kiss that smile, and then once more just because he could. “On my chest.”

Clint raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his lips1 as he moved his hands higher. His smile fell, however, when Bruce's hands on his own stopped him. “No.” Bruce's smiled softly, faint flush colouring his cheeks. “Under the shirt.”

Clint's smile became very very interested. “Oh.” His hands went down, slowly lifting up the hem of his shirt. His finger tips brushed against his skin ever so slightly, sending a pleasant heat through his body. “Lose the shirt?”

At the nod, they pulled away just long enough for Clint to pull his shirt up and over, throwing it elsewhere before they went back to spooning. “Oh yeah.” Clint said against his neck, hands trailing up naked skin to rest on his chest. “This is a lot better.” His hands combed through the thick body hair, and the little moan he emitted sent something straight to Bruce's cock. 

“God you're so hot.” Clint exhaled into his ear. “Can't wait until I get to kiss every part of you. Especially here.” His fingers blushed against Bruce's nipples, surprising a gasp out of him. He could practically feel Clint grin behind him. “Like that?” Bruce opened his mouth to reply, but realized it was a rhetorical question when Clint unexpectedly flicked at his nipple. Bruce back arched at the surprising pleasure, his slack lips making his high pitched moan louder than he would have liked.

It was enough to make Bruce's cheeks feel hot, and also enough for him to feel Clint shudder behind him. “Fuck.” Clint breathed out involuntarily. Bruce felt his skin grow warm, his pants feeling a lot more restrictive then they were just a minute ago. He didn't waste time, some part of his mind still remembering the important experiment as he reached down to undo his pants. He heard Clint sharply inhale as if he was holding his breath, and Bruce had to pause as an unexpected shudder fell through his body.

“Don't stop.” Clint said, the words almost coming out as a desperate whine. Bruce bit his lip as he pulled his pants and underwear down just enough for his mostly hard cock to fall out. He gave himself a few dry tugs, bringing himself to full mast. 

“ _Oh._ ” Bruce stopped dead, turning around to look at Clint. Clint looked back, dazed eyes blinking at his for a moment. “Shit, no.” Bruce wasn't sure what was on his expression, but it seemed to be enough that Clint ran his fingers though his hair in an attempt to calm him. He wasn't about to complain. It felt nice. “You're just...” And Bruce was more then surprised when Clint let out a shaky exhale. “A lot thicker than I thought you would be.”

Bruce turned back a little more to get a good look at him. “Is that bad?” He let Clint's words sink in a little. “You imagined what my genitals looked liked?”

Clint grinned, not looking the least bit ashamed as he leaned in for a kiss that made Bruce forget his questions. “Fuck no, fuck yes and genitals is a really unsexy word right now.”

Bruce just smirked back. “Genitals.” He said again, leaning in for another long kiss. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, then pulled away to suck on his bottom lip. He only pulled away when he heard Clint whine. “Genitals.” He dragged out. 

Clint pressed his face into his neck, most likely to hide the smile that Bruce could feel against his skin. “Fuck you.” He said around his laugh, nothing but fondness in his tone. “Lube and condom, babe.”

Pushed back into the task at hand, Bruce rolled back over a little bit to grab said items, thankfully having had the foresight to place them near him at the beginning. He ripped open the packet and took off the condom, starting to roll it onto himself. He paused halfway when Clint made another sound, glancing over at him. 

He got a kiss on his nose for the trouble. “Want to do it myself.” He admitted, staring down at his cock like it was the greatest thing he had ever seen. Or maybe Bruce was just bias and projecting, but either way all he wanted, all he felt he needed, was something he told himself he would never feel again. He wanted to really go at it with Clint. Tell him that he wanted more than this, that he wanted his hands everywhere, over and under and even inside. He bit it back, reminded himself that going fast and making impulse decisions never worked out well. “Baby steps.” He forced himself to say, rolling the condom over himself. 

“Right.” Clint flicked the pad of his thumb over Bruce's nipple drawing out another surprised gasp. “Baby steps.”

Grabbing the lube before Clint could do something that would make him forget what he was supposed to be doing, he poured a fair amount into his hand and finally wrapped a hand around himself. Apparently this was all Clint needed to start really going at it, tweaking and flicking at his nipples until Bruce's hand was seemingly moving all by himself. Bruce tuned his head into the pillow, arching into the touches and letting Clint whisper sweet nothings into his ear. It all happened almost embarrassingly fast, but Bruce was far too swept up in all the sensations and continuous pleasures to care.

It was the same sharp bite to his ear that seemed to have started this whole thing that did him over, coming with a strangled cry. Bruce wasn't exactly sure what happened after. One moment he was floating on the high on the tail end of his orgasm, and the next he had his face pressed against Clint's shoulder, body shaking as he sobbed. It was overwhelming, the pleasure, the feeling of safety, of love. He hasn't felt this way in so long he forgot it existed.

Clint shushed him as he reached up to rub at his eyes but Bruce wasn't having any of it. He tilted his head up, catching his lips in a wet sloppy kiss. Clint didn't mind at all, if the way he took control of the kiss and turned it proper had anything to say about it. They pulled away with Clint cupping Bruce's face, his thumb brushing away the stray tears lingering on his cheek. “Bruce.” He said gently, getting every last bit of Bruce's attention. “Your sample.”

It took a slow lazy blink before Bruce understood what the hell Clint was talking about. “Oh.” He reached down to pull the condom off his softening cock, quickly tying it off. He put it on the night stand, ignoring Clint's comment of 'ew' before he rolled back over to cuddle in close. The test could come later, for now he didn't want to do anything that involved getting out of bed. His action was rewarded with strong arms wrapping around him, drawing him in close.

“That.” Clint kissed his forehead, and Bruce smiled as he let his eyes flutter closed. “Was worth all the wait. And I have bragging rights to be the only person to see you come in over ten years.”

“ _Clint._ ” Bruce's attempt at an indignant tone, however, was dulled by his yawn. He snuggled in close, pressing his nose against his neck. 

“ _Bruce._ ” Clint countered, running his hands down his back and feeling Bruce slowly relax beneath his fingers. “Sleep. We can talk about this, in detail, like you scientist types like to do, when you wake up.”

Normally, Bruce would have a dozen and one things to say about that little scientist comment, but his tired state barely even processed anything other than sleep. “M'kay.” With the feel of one last kiss against his forehead, Bruce quickly fell into a very deep sleep.


End file.
